The Secrets of the Haruno
by nervousdreamwriter19
Summary: What if Sakura had a secret she could tell no one not even her best friend Naruto? What is she didn't have the happy childhood everyone thinks she had? Sakura was not originally from Konoha and she is the last of the Harunos.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to say thank you to those who are reading my story this is the first time I have ever written a story, and if you have any suggestions about my story, I would be very happy to look at them. Thanks again for reading my story I hope you enjoy it!**

 _I do not own Naruto or any of its characters this story is for somewhat pure entertainment._

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Inner"**_

"Normal talking"

Sakura Haruno is a kind, smart, and well-accomplished girl without a care in the world! Well that is how other people see her, but Sakura actually has been hiding secrets from everyone including her best friend Naruto for a very long time. Sakura has had her fair share of trials and tribulations however, unlike Naruto or Sasuke she can't openly tell anyone for fear of them finding out her secrets. The problem is that secrets usually can't stay secrets forever because they have a way of drawing the unwanted attention, so how well will Sakura handle this unwanted attention?

To Sakura

beep

beeeep

beeeeeeep

beeee-

"Geez! I get it already… Stupid alarm!" A creamy white arm shot out from a cluster of blankets to shut off the loud alarm. "Ugh. It has been barely 5 hours from my last shift at the hospital, and I have to get up for my next shift already!" said a light and musical voice which belonged to the glowing emerald green eyes that peeked out of the blankets. "Oh well, I guess that means that I have become an important part of the hospital." With that said a cherry blossom pink head of hair rose out of the blankets with a yawn as her well-muscled arms reached above her to stretch. She threw her long legs over the side of the bed to get up, and dragged herself to the bathroom to start her morning routine, which begins with a nice hot shower to wake her up. She washed her waist length hair with her favorite cherry scented shampoo and conditioner, and then she used her vanilla scented body wash on her aching muscles. Once she finished her shower, she wrapped her lean but well-defined figure in a fluffy, and went back into her room to be changed. She wore her white doctor's lab coat which reaches to the back of her knees, red shoulder sleeve tank top with the Haruno symbol in the middle of her chest, a long black ankle length skirt with a slit up the right side that goes up to little less than mid-thigh with black shorts underneath. To wrap up her outfit she wore black open toed calf-high boots with 2-inch heels, and put her hair up into a high ponytail. To put it simply, she looked sexy in her outfit. Feeling satisfied with herself, she went down stairs to make herself some breakfast and coffee before she had to leave for her shift at the hospital. As she was stepping out the door to go to work she heard a voice inside her head say, **"Sakura you need to go on your "vacation" soon otherwise your wild side will start taking control of your body."** That voice is what Sakura calls Inner. Inner has been living inside of Sakura's body since the day she was born, keeping her away from any life threatening danger and will step in and give her advice when she thinks that Sakura needs it. However, Inner is not a very serious being; in fact, she is fun, loving, risqué creature that enjoys causing a bit of mischief. _"Alright Inner, I will ask for my vacation after work today. I am actually surprised that I have lasted this long!"_ Sakura thought to Inner. **"HA! You hide your wild side for an entire year except for two weeks for thirteen years, and you wonder how you last this long! Does the word endurance mean anything to you?"** Inner said playfully."Considering that endurance is not exactly my forte no it doesn't." Sakura thought back. **"Well, it is now!"** Inner replied. With that, said Sakura set off to work at the hospital. As she passed, she received many greetings from friends she has made over the years and updates from the many patients she has helped since she became a medic. Once she arrived at the hospital, she started examining her list of patients, and a couple hours after that she was called in to help with the emergency surgeries on a team of injured Anbu. It was about 7 o'clock at night when she was finally finished with the emergencies. As soon as she said goodbye to her coworkers, Sakura went into her office and, she closed the curtains and locked the door. **"Hey, are you going to be ok?"** Inner said in a concerned voice,and just as soon as she said it, Sakura collapsed onto the floor in a shaking heap. **"Sakura!"** Inner cried out from within Sakura's mind, _"I am ok Inner, I just over did it in the surgery is all"_ Sakura said as she tried to stop herself from shaking. Sakura began to grow a long, silky, a silvery pink tail, and ears. She started to grow large fangs, but as they started to form, she forced it back with an effort that left her gasping for air. After a few minutes passed, her breath came to her easier, and she stopped shaking. **"Sakura you need to go to the Hokage to ask for your vacation now. You have already waited about 2 weeks longer than you normally would have. If you were any less concentrated you could have changed while you were in the last surgery, and not only expose yourself but would have endangered the life of your patient."** Inner said in voice that she meant to be stern, but had an undertone of concern for her host. _"You are right Inner I should have asked earlier for my leave, now I have to argue to get my vacation on the spot. I will go to Tsunade-sama to ask for my leave as soon as I finish up here,"_ Sakura thought back to Inner. Sakura wrote up some new reports and updated some old ones on the patients she saw that day, and headed to the Hokage tower after locking up her office.

To Tsunade (Current hokage)

Tsunade had been working on documents in her office all day, and to make matters worse Shizune had hidden her sake. At the thought of that, Tsunade swore just as she heard a knock at the door. _"That better not be Shizune with more paperwork, or kami help her when I get my hands on her,"_ Tsunade thought darkly as she barked out, "Come in!" As she saw a certain pinkete from her door, she relaxed slightly, and said, "Sakura! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" Sakura walked up to the front of Tsunade's desk after she shut the door behind her with a small smile on her face. "I would like to start my 2 week vacation that I have not taking yet this year." Sakura told Tsunade. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Sakura and asked, "And what exactly has brought on this all of a sudden?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders and responded, "I have noticed that I have not gone on my annual vacation yet, and I have been feeling exhausted between my hospital shifts and what few missions I do. I thought it was about time I get myself some much needed rest and relaxation before I accidentally cut someone's heart out during a surgery." Tsunade sighed, and said, "Fine. You may have your leave time. I will come see you later, and we can walk around the village together or something." Sakura looked slightly nervous when she said, "Actually, I wanted to spend my vacation time somewhere else. You know… outside the village." Tsunade's eyes widened, and she said in a loud, surprised voice, "Why!? Did you finally hook up with some guy from outside the village! Was it that tall black haired boy from your last mission! I know you are young women now Sakura but-"Sakura turned red from embarrassment and interrupted Tsunade before she could grab the attention of one of the guards outside the door, "Shishou! I just want to take a vacation outside of the village! ALONE!" Tsunade looked at her student's flushed face, and huffed. _"I thought she finally got herself a boyfriend, but no she wants to grow old and be a prude. At this rate I will never get any grandbabies to bounce on my knee, or to spoil when their mother is not looking."_ Tsunade let out a disappointed sigh, and then she straightened up as she spoke, "Sakura, I don't want you to leave the village. You have become a vital part of the hospital, and would rather have you here in case of emergencies." Sakura thought this would happen, so she came up with plan B. "That is too bad Tsunade-sama. Here I was prepared to give you a bottle of my specially brewed chakra infused sake as a parting gift, but if I can't leave the village than I might as well just dump this down the drain." Tsunade eyed the light pink bottle of sake with longing. She has not had any sake to drink all day, and it was starting to get to her. However, she refused to be bribed that easily, so she turned her head away to say, "I refuse to be bribed with a single bottle of sake." However, Sakura was well prepared for the occasion, and she pulled out a second bottle from who knows where. The action caused Tsunade to swiftly turn her head back at Sakura, and at the sight of the second specially brewed sake bottle, she felt her resolve crumble. "Ok Sakura you win! You get to have your two week vacation outside the village." Tsunade sighed as she accepted the two bottles of sake. Sakura beamed at Tsunade, and leaned over her desk to give her a hug. "Thank you so much! I will be sure to come back with a third bottle of sake specially brewed just for you!" Tsunade sighed as she returned the hug, and with a small smile she murmured, "I will hold you to that." After the embrace was over, Sakura waved to Tsunade as she left her office prepare for her trip As Sakura walked home, Inner decided it was a good time to say, **"You know that guy from the last mission was totally into you"** Sakura groaned as she continued her way home, ignoring Inner rambling about her nonexistent love life.

Thank you for reading this far!

If you have, any questions I will try to either answer them in the next chapter, or message you. No promises because I am still learning to use the website.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those that have supported me! I did not expect any kind of support this early in the story, so to have it is very promising to me! The more that support me, and the further I get into this story the more excited I am! With that said, enjoy!**

 _I do not own Naruto or any of its characters I just wrote the story for enjoyment._

" **Inner talking"**

" _Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

Sakura woke up the next morning with a large feeling of excitement for her vacation. She slid out of bed to take a hot shower, and brush her teeth. She walked into her room in a fluffy red towel as she decided to what to wear for the day. She chose black capris that reached just below her knees, a red shirt with sleeves that reached her elbow, a high neckline collar with a slit that reached the top of her breasts, and had a black cloth belt that had a white colored belt buckle in the center of her stomach. Finally, she chose to go with black lace up boots that reached her knees, and left her hair in a low ponytail. After taking care of the rest of her hygiene, she began to pack things such as skillets, and clothes for her trip to her secret place in the woods. As soon as she finished, she realized she had not said goodbye to any of her friends, so with that in mind, she rushed out the door to meet up with her friends one last time before she left.

* * *

The first of her friends that she came across was Naruto and Hinata. Now, Naruto eventually realized that the feelings he had for Sakura were that of a sibling, and not long after, discovered that Hinata has always had loved him since they were kids. Once he found out, he realized that the weird feeling in his chest whenever he saw her blush was love, and asked Hinata to be his girlfriend. Sakura was happy that Naruto finally met someone that would love him, and she was glad that Hinata was finally able to get with him after all those years of waiting. Sakura jogged up to them as she yelled to them, "Naruto! Hinata!" Naruto lifted his head to look at the pinkete jogging up to them, and yelled back, "Sakura! Where have you been we have not seen you lately! I thought I was going to have to run in to Tsunade-baa-chans office to demand she give you time off!" Sakura smiled as she reached them, "Well, actually Naruto I was just approved for a two week vacation outside the village!" Sakura told them with a smile. "What! What do you mean outside the village?! Why don't you want to stay in the village? If you stay in the village, we could spend time together, and catch up at Ichirakus. Wait a minute, are you going to see someone outside the village. I don't approve of him if he dosen-" Sakura decided to stop that train of thought right there. "Naruto! I just want to spend time outside the village alone, so I don't have to worry about being called back to the hospital for little things like being understaffed. I need this vacation time badly, and I want to spend it getting the rest I need." Sakura felt bad she could not tell him the real reason why it is so important for her to have this time off alone, but if she told Naruto "what" she truly is, he would be in danger. Sakura has lost too many important people in her life already, and if she can find a way to keep him safe than she was willing to endure the pain that came with it. **"Oh lighten up! Your friends aren't just a bunch of weaklings that would just allow themselves to be knocked off for no good reason"** Inner said with a tone of disinterest as she lounged around in Sakura's mind. _"I know Inner I just want to be on the safe side."_ Sakura responded. **"Where is the fun in that? Being safe all the time gets boring. I mean you do nothing fun anymore! Where is the little girl that would make small bombs out of materials that just laid around the house, and set them off next to large dangerous animals such as bears?!"** Inner said with a smirk. Sakura blushed when she remembered the scoldings she would get, _"That was a long time ago Inner!"_ **"I know! It has been far too long, and now you are so uptight about everything that I think that if you tried to be any more serious you would snap in half!"** Inner said with a chuckle. Sakura was about to retortwhen Hinata's soft voice broke Sakura out of thought conversation when she said, "I am happy for you Sakura. People always surround you whether you are at the hospital or taking a walk. It must get a little suffocating." Sakura's eyes softened at the sincerity and understanding from the Hyuuga heiress, and she smiles softly as she says, "At times it can be suffocating, but most of the time, it is worth it because I am surrounded by my friends." After hearing this, Naruto smiled wide, and said, "If you are going to leave the village for 2 weeks I expect some souvenirs for when you return, and once you are home, I am going to drag you to Ichirakus for some ramen!" Sakura smiled at Naruto and Hinata then she pulled them into a hug. Sakura told them both byes, and then headed off to see Ino at her family's flower shop.

* * *

Ino was talking to her teammates, Shikamaru and Choji, at the counter when Sakura walked in. Ino looked up from her conversation with her teammates, and spotted Sakura by the entrance. She launched herself at Sakura screaming, "Forehead! You came to visit!" Sakura wrapped Ino her arms as she shouted, "Of course I did Ino-pig!" As the girls were squealing at each other, Shikamaru murmured, "So troublesome" and Choji responded, "Ah, let it go Shikamaru. They haven't seen each other for a couple weeks because their crazy schedules at the hospital." Shikamaru sighed when the girls finally decided to acknowledge the boys. "Hey Shikamaru! Hey Choji! How have you guys been? I have not seen anyone in what feels like a month!" Sakura said to the boys. "Hey Sakura it has been a while! Actually, I have been great! I just started dating one of the girls that work at my favorite BBQ restaurant, and she is so beautiful, I don't know what to do with myself around her! Also, Shikamaru here is going to be heading on a mission to Suna soon which means he gets to see Temari!" Choji answered for both of them. "Is that right. So, are you going to finally propose to your lovely girlfriend, Temari, when you see her, or is she too troublesome right now?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru sighed as he said, "I was going to propose over dinner with her, but she can be so unpredictable at times that I am not sure how well she will take it." His friends snickered at the thought of Shikamaru "the genius" had trouble predicting how well his girlfriend would react to him proposing. Sakura finally said, "I am sure that things will go fine Shikamaru. After all she loves you." Ino continued, "I mean she must really love you to date you from such a long distance when she could date a guy that lives in the same village as her. She not only does that, but she also deals with your lazy attitude every time she comes to visit. If that isn't love I don't know what is." Shikamaru said, "Thanks for the advice. Anyway, Sakura what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working or sleeping by now?" Sakura forgetting about her previous objective of visiting responded, "Oh yeah. I am here to tell you guys that I am going on a 2 week vacation outside the village, and I wanted to say goodbye before I leave." Ino responded with a mischievous look in her eye, "So forehead, are you going to go out, and find yourself a nice lover or two to spend those 2 weeks?" Sakura blushed at what Ino was getting at, after all Ino has been trying to set her up with a bunch of guys, but all of them have failed to make Sakura notice them much less fall for them. Finally, she released a sigh as she answered, "No Ino. I am just going out to get some much needed alone recovery time. A guy would just succeed in causing me more stress than necessary." Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino snorted slightly at the statement, and they said their goodbyes and best wishes for her vacation. Sakura left to go say goodbye few more friends, and see how they were doing before she left.

* * *

Luckily, Kiba, Sai, Lee, Ten Ten, Neji, and Shino seemed to gathering together to have some training session together, so she did not have to look for all of them separately. Kiba spotted her, and yelled out to her, "Hey Sakura! We're gathering everyone to have a big training session together since it is rare for all of us to be in the village together at the same time!" Lee decided to add on, "Yes! Come join us in our youthful activities, and celebrate our youth filled reunion this summer!" Sakura shook her head at them as she said, "Sorry guys I can't. I am starting my vacation for 2 weeks outside the village today. I was coming to say goodbye to all of you before I left." At this statement, Lee and Kiba deflated a little bit while the rest nodded their head in understanding. Then, Lee perked up quickly, and said, "Then, next time we will come, and retrieve you first to join us in our celebrations Sakura!" Everyone in their group smiled, as Sakura's eyes seemed to soften with a tender happiness, and lightly smiled. "I would love that Lee." Sakura said softly, and then they talked to each other for a short time as everyone updated her on the happenings in their lives. Neji and Ten Ten are now engaged, and are thinking of having a spring wedding the following year. Somehow, Sai and Ino's relationship is still good since they started dating about a year or ago, and Lee, Shino, and Kiba are still single. Sakura started feeling her other side fighting against her, telling her that she has been in the village too long. **"Sakura, we are on vacation. What are we still doing here? You have told everyone except Shizune you better hurry, and get out of here before you get stuck here." Inner said in an impatient and anxious tone.** _"Alright! I only have Shizune left to say good bye to than I can leave!"_ Sakura said being a little upset that she can't spend more time with her friends. "Ok, guys I really need to say goodbye Shizune, so I can start my vacation. I will see you at the end of my two weeks!" Sakura said as she started jogging towards the Hokage tower. She stumbled in her jog when she heard Ten Ten yell in a teasing voice as she left, "Have fun Sakura! Hope you find yourself a handsome sparring partner to bring home with you!" Inner was cackling madly from within Sakura's mind at her friends' teasing. Sakura huffed, and walked into Shizune's office.

* * *

Shizune has become something like a sister after all the years they spent together training and helping Tsunade, and they share their research when it comes to medicines and poisons. "Shizune! I am finally going to start my 2 week vacation, and I just wanted to say goodbye to you before I go." Sakura said. Shizune looked up from the mountains of paperwork that surrounds her office, and smiled softly at Sakura. She got up and pulled Sakura into a hug as she whispered in her ear, "I am going to pile mountains of paperwork on you when you return, so you better enjoy it while you can." As they pulled away Sakura was smiling despite being a little pale, and Shizune smiled back brightly. Sakura opened the door to leave when Shizune decided to have a little more fun at her expense. "I hope when you return you will finally tell me all about the man that you share these 2 week escapades every year." Shizune said loud enough for the passing secretaries to here. Sakura whole face flushed to make her head resemble that of a cherry, "Shizune!" Shizune just smiled as she waved goodbye. Sakura teleported home to grab her things, and she wanted to lock up her house before she left.

* * *

After she locked up her house, she started walking towards the village gate. As she headed towards the village gate, she smiled at the thought of having 2 weeks to herself outside the village. On another note, why does everyone think that the only reason wants to leave the village is to meet some guy? **"Well if you most now, you are a very attractive and very successful young women that has not dated a single guy in her entire life, and she lives and breathes for her village's sake. Now all of a sudden, she wants to leave said village for 2 weeks just to be alone. I would not buy that story either if I was in their shoes."** Inner said in an amused voice. _"I take this 2 week trip every year! They did not assume I was meeting some guy back then why is it so different now?"_ Sakura thought back with an annoyed tone. Inner just smiled from within her mind, and said, **"You just recently turned 21 years old, the age when you are completely a young ADULT women; you have lost many of your physical childish characteristics, and have replaced them with womanly ones such as flat figure with a lean and curvy one."** "Hey! I can't help the fact my body took a little longer to develop than others!" Sakura thought back still defensive of her old childish figure. **"True, but now not only are you a women but you look like one too. Whether or not you have noticed it, many men have recognized that, and they want a piece of the new Sakura Haruno."** Inner responded with a wolfish grin to take the place of her smile. Sakura blushed, and thought back, _"So! That has nothing to do with my trip! The bunch of perverts can go stare at someone else!"_ Inner just snorted as Sakura walked up to the gate. She suddenly got the feeling that something big was going to happen while she was out of the village, but she pushed it aside in favor of the excitement she felt bubbling underneath her skin at the freedom she is about to have after restraining herself for the entire year until now. With that in mind, she ran outside the village with a speed that could rival Lee's, and launched into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it took me longer to finish this chapter for some reason, so thanks for being patient. I just got my first reviews ever recently, so I am very grateful and happy that my story is doing well. Some of you have given me some criticism to help improve my story, so I will try to use that knowledge as best I can to make this story more enjoyable for you all. As always, thank you for the support and enjoy!

 _I don't own Naruto or any of its characters this story was made for entertainment._

" **Inner"**

" _Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

* * *

To Sakura

As Sakura got farther and farther away from the village, she let herself relax a little more. By now, her nails had grown to be longer and sharper; she had small fangs that can still hide in her mouth, her senses have sharpened, and finally, her eyes have turned from their usual emerald green to emerald green with hints of hazel. She was very excited by the thoughts of her running free through these woods without a care of who and what she is, the safety of her friends, and the secrets she holds being exposed. It was maddening, for her to wait so long for the freedom that seemed so close, but the time was not yet right as she ran to her destination. She has to restrain herself until she hides away within her paradise where she can keep her secrets from being exposed. Her anticipation to change form grew as she got closer and closer to her secret place even though if she changed now she would be in extreme pain. The transformation was never meant to be a painful process. In fact, it was supposed to be an empowering feeling that engulfs one's body, but there is another side to this gift. In addition to the empowering feeling, it is a part of a person's being, and if it is restrained for too long or if the mind and spirit are not aligned, it can become painful when the transformation does take place. It would try to force its way to the surface like a beast fighting for its freedom, but Sakura had the ability to fight against such a beast. It may have left her drained and in a bit of pain, but she would be able to maintain her human shape. She learned at some point that to make the transformation nearly painless she needed to be completely accepting and relaxed otherwise she would feel the agony of holding out for so long. Just as she thought that she couldn't take the wait anymore, she saw the entrance to her secret paradise. In front of her stood a seemingly rocky cliff with a large boulder that seemed to be from a rockslide covering the entrance. She pushed the boulder out of the entrance of a cave then walked inside. She replaced the boulder at the entrance, and ran through a maze of tunnels. Eventually, she reached the end of the maze, had arrived at her beautiful safe haven that only she has been able to find. She sighed as she remembered how she found this place when she was 8 years old.

* * *

Sakura flashback

Sakura was running through the woods trying to find a place where she could secretly change form, but as time passed, she changed more and more. Even though she was 8 years old, she was aware of the dangers of the world around her. Her family had warned her before that, centuries ago her clansmen were captured because of their amazingly strong bodies, and their ability to change into wolves. Men had no choice but to fight in wars for different villages across the land while children and women were slaves and hostages. Their savior was one of Sakura's ancestors that had escaped her fate, and saved the children. Once the children were safe, all of her kin began to escape, or achieve revenge on those that have caused harm to the Haruno lineage. Finally, those that decided to follow her ancestor hid with a strong jutsu within their village that they had created.

However, that village was no more. Sakura is the final Haruno with no safe haven for her to hide in. Her mind was getting hazy, and she started to feel the urge to hunt, to kill, and to run. She already had claws, fangs, and dog-ears by the time she came across a cave. Sakura praised kami, as she rushed deep into the cave. Sakura felt that she was deep enough, and began to change form. At the end of her transformation, stood a young, silvery pink wolf with green and hazel eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. Knowing she didn't need to hold it back anymore, she raised her head in a long howl, and began to follow the scent of prey farther into the cave. She ran as fast as she could use her instincts and improved eyesight to maneuver around the tight corners of the maze. She could not believe her eyes at what she saw at the end of the maze. In front of her, stood an underground waterfall, which made a lake surrounded by a gorgeous green forest that was bursting with life. That was the moment when she decided to make this place her own special safe haven, and to protect it to the best of her abilities.

* * *

Back to the present Sakura

Sakura sighed, as she wondered why she didn't decide to live here instead of living inside the village. **"Maybe it's because you decided to get attached to a certain couple of traveling merchants that you now call Mom and Dad? Even though you said that you were going stay here by yourself and protect it to the best of your abilities."** Inner said as if she didn't know that was the right answer. _"Shut up Inner. I don't need your patronizing right now."_ Sakura thought back while she allowed herself to grow a tail and dog-ears. She set off into the forest until she found a hill covered in grass, flowers, and herbs hidden behind two large camellia bushes. Inside that hill is where her den lies. Many years ago, she decided she needed a place for her to live if the time ever came for her to leave the village, and started building her den from a small hole in the hill to its current glorious state. The outside may not look like much, but it is what is inside of the den that matters. Inside the den, it became tall enough to fit 6- 7-foot men in every room, and the average room could fit eight or more people. She modeled the inside of her den to look like a real house with lights, smooth and solid walls ,and she even made a kitchen and bathrooms using water from the water fall to make them function. It was a lot of hard work, but Sakura now truly felt at home in her den that she made herself. She walked into her den using the front entrance with a wooden door to get inside, and began to set-up her den for her stay for the 2 weeks she will be staying.

After she was satisfied with her den, she went into the woods outside her den, so she could finally allow herself the pleasures that the transformation could bring. Eventually, she reached a clearing for her to relax, and absorbed the warmth from the sunlight that would peek through the trees while Inner was shivering with anticipation from inside her mind. She let go one by one all of her worries that have plagued her mind until this moment, and relaxed as the warmth seeped into her skin. It began with Silvery-pink hair sprouted from her skin, her head started to change shape, she would crouch down onto all fours as her hands, and feet turned into paws. After what seemed like forever, even though it was actually only an hour, and she was already partly changed before she completely took the form complete wolf from in all her glory. She was bigger than even a large adult wolf, and she had a lean form despite the strength she held in this form. The transformation only stung a little, but it was nothing compared to what it could have been. Once Sakura was sure she was completely finished, she and Inner let lose a long howl before she took off into the deep part of the forest in search of prey and fun.

* * *

To an Akatsuki hideout

Thump Thump Thump

"Come in" A deep voice from behind a door answered.

"You wished to see us leader-sama?" A silky, deep voice asked.

"Yes. I have an important mission for you two."

* * *

Well it took me a while, but I was able to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this, and I will work on the next the chapter. I hope to see you., well not really see but you get the point, next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my dear readers! I am really sorry about the back up with my chapters. I don't always have time to write my story, and I try to get editing done before I post it to avoid simple mistakes. Sometimes, when I see mistakes or get questions from my amazing editors is when I make the best adjustments, so it is important for me to get editing. I thank you for your support, and like always enjoy the story!

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! I just want to write an enjoyable story!

" **Inner"**

" _Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

* * *

Recap for the last chapter

Thump Thump Thump

"Come in" A deep voice from behind a door answered.

"You wished to see us leader-sama?" A silky, deep voice asked.

"Yes. I have an important mission for you two."

* * *

To an Akatsuki hideout

Itachi Uchiha and, his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki stood in front of a large desk in a barely lit room with a shadowy figure known to them as leader-sama, or Pein. Kisame Hoshigaki often compared to the large predator of the sea, the shark, due to his blue like skin tone, sharp and pointed teeth, the gills on his cheeks, and his beady eyes. A giant of a man that towered over most if not all that see him and his well-defined muscles from years of training and fighting. Compared to Kisame, Itachi is not as tall or has as pronounced muscles, but still reached an impressive height all the same with his lean figure. Itachi had long silky black hair that reaches just down between his shoulder blades, stress lines permanently fitted on to his face, lightly tanned skin, and blazing red eyes that seemed to analyze your every move.

"I want you two to find Sakura Haruno, and bring her back to me." Pein said with his stern ringed eyes looking directly into Itachi's own red eyes.

"Sakura Haruno? That name sounds familiar. Who is that?" Kisame said.

"Sakura Haruno? The pink haired female that used to be my foolish little brother's team mate?" Itachi asked.

"Just as Itachi said, she used to be Uchiha Sasuke's teammate, and she had nothing really noteworthy about her besides her pink hair and green eyes." Pein said in a disinterested tone.

"If she is nothing important, what is the point of us retrieving her?" Kisame asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Pein glanced towards Kisame and answered, "Despite Sakura Haruno's uninteresting past, she has made quite the name herself for the past few years. She became Tsunade's only apprentice to inherit Tsunade's monstrous strength, she has saved thousands of people's lives with her impressive medic nin skills, found the cure to Sasori's poison while in her apprenticeship, she "killed" Sasori, she has been proven to have a high intelligence, and is said to have developed the strength of a hundred seal into her forehead."

Kisame let out a low whistle, "She became quite the accomplished little kunoichi, but that still doesn't explain why we need to capture her."

"Before, we could make due using Sasori's medical skills, but Sasori's skills as a medic is limited. We need to have a skilled and experienced medical-nin to care for our members in order to have them in top condition at all times. Itachi needs to have his eyes and illness healed, and several other members require a skilled medic. Sakura Haruno just happens to be the second best if not the best medical-nin there is, and my sources have alerted me to the fact that she has left the village alone to take a vacation somewhere near the border of Amegakure and Konoha. I want you two to capture her, and bring her here to become our medic. Is that clear?" Pein said in a commanding tone of voice.

"Yes." Itachi and Kisame answered at the same time.

"Good, now go retrieve our medic." Pein said as he returned his attention to some documents he was working on before they arrived.

With that, said Itachi and Kisame left to prepare for their mission, so they decided to leave early the next morning.

* * *

To Sakura the next morning

Sakura was sun bathing in her wolf form on a large rock enjoying the feeling of the warm sunrays heating her up. She stretched out, closed her eyes, and yawned as she felt herself start to get drowsy. **"What do you think you're doing?!" Inner yelled from inside her head.** One of Sakura's eyes opened to reveal her emerald and hazel speckled eye, and answered, _"I am relaxing and I may take a nap on this rock inner."_ **"No you're not! We are finally out of that hospital, and we are going to enjoy every moment!"** Inner shrieked. _"And what makes you think that I won't enjoy this lovely nap?"_ Sakura thought to Inner slightly amused. **"You may enjoy your nap, but I am going to be bored! We need to do something like go for a run around the forest, cause little animals to have heart attacks then leave them to gain a sense of security just to come back and do it again, or go train in your wolf form, or go swimming in the lake, or-"** Sakura interrupted Inner with an amused huff. _"I get it Inner you want us to go do something, so how about I go take a bath at the lake than go for a walk around the forest."_ Inner crossed her arms, and said, **"Fine! As long as we do something!"** Sakura got up with a chuckle then set off in a run towards the lake enjoying the feeling of her legs stretching as she pushed off towards her goal.

Once she reached the lake, she jumped into the deep end of the lake still in her wolf form. **"Now how do you plan to wash your hair with paws?"** Inner said with her eyes alight with amusement. _"Yeah, Yeah I get it! I just wanted to cool off a bit before I changed form."_ Sakura responded. After she made it back to land, she began to shift back into her human shape, and her fur receded back into her skin. Her paws reverted back into small feminine hands, her head changed back into its human shape, wolf ears changed into human ears, her silvery-pink tail disappearing to leave her bare behind, fangs shrinking back into her mouth, claws sheathing themselves in her hand, and her emerald and hazel eyes turned to their pure emerald color. After taking a breath to calm herself, Sakura said to inner, _"Is that better?"_ Inner snorted, **"It will do."** _"Thank you for your kind words your highness."_ Sakura said with her voice thick with sarcasm. **"Your welcome peasant!"** Inner returned in a haughty voice. They both broke down into laughter as Sakura re-entered the water, and began to wash her body.

As she started washing her hair, she thought she sensed one of her traps that she set up around the perimeter of the entrance to the cave went off. She tried to shrug it off, and she continued to rinse out her hair as she suddenly felt several more start going off. **"What the absolute fuck is going on!"** Inner roared from inside her mind. Sakura jumped out of the water, and ran to grab her weapons and some clothes from her den. Once she reached her den, she threw on the clothes nearest her which happened to be a tight red t-shirt and tight shorts that reached to half way down her thighs, and she grabbed her weapons as she rushed to the outside of the cave.

* * *

About a half hour earlier with Kisame and Itachi

Kisame and Itachi had finally reached the area where Sakura was suspected to be, and were now scouting the area for signs of Sakura. "Why the fuck are we out here looking for some brat with pink hair when we could be out capturing jinchurikis or assassinating some bothersome ninja!? Where is the fun of babysitting some pink hair girl when I could be out fighting some ninja that is worth my time!? I mean what kind of shinobi has pink hair!?" Kisame ranted as he jumped to another tree branch beside Kisame.

Itachi, being his usual self, ignored Kisame's complaints with is regular straight face as he scanned the surrounding area. _"Hmmm. There is trap right there, and it does not look like it was meant to be a fatal trap. However, what is its purpose of being here? Maybe I should warn Kisame about it since it is in his path. Hmm. No, he should be paying attention to his surroundings in the first place besides it may get him to stop with his annoying complaining."_ Itachi thought as he spotted a trip wire hidden by chakra.

Kisame looked over to Itachi as he asked, "Are you even listening to me!?" then he stepped on the trip wire. "Shit!" Kisame yelled as he jumped back as the branch and the rest of the tree exploded. As he landed on the ground, he ended up stepping on another wire that caused two large logs to come swinging towards him, which he stumbled away in time for them to both explode as they collided. As he stumbled away, he almost fell into a pit filled with C4, which again went off. "Damn! Whoever the hell it was that set up these traps would be great friends with Deidara!" Kisame cursed as he tried to avoid the large amounts of traps set up around the area as Itachi watched with a blank look on his face. Little did Kisame know that Itachi was restraining himself from laughing at his misfortune, and Kisame yelled up to him, "Damn it Itachi! Why did you not tell me that we were walking into a death trap?!" After a moment of calming himself, he spoke in an uninterested tone, "You should have watched where you were going. Now stop fooling around; we have a mission to complete."

Kisame struggled at first, but he finally made it back up to where Itachi was standing. He turned to Itachi, and he said, "You know you are a di-"it was at that moment a shower of kunai heading towards them decided to interrupt him mid-sentence. "State your name, and what your purpose is here!" Kisame and Itachi turned to look in the direction of the feminine voice came from. Kisame said, "Ah, you saved us a lot of trouble coming here instead of us coming to find you."

* * *

And scene! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me to this point! I know I don't update regularly, but I am trying. I can't wait to get to the next chapter, so until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my wonderful audience! I am sorry about not having a regular update schedule, but I am trying to get them out when I can. I am glad that I have so many of you following, and favoring my story. I enjoy when I hear from you guys, and it gives me something to look forward to the next day. You all mean a lot to me, so thank you sooo much! As always, thanks for your support, and enjoy the chapter!

 _I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! I just want to write fanfiction about them._

" **Inner"**

" _Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

* * *

Recap for the last chapter

Kisame struggled at first, but he finally made it back up to where Itachi was standing. He turned to Itachi, and he said, "You know you are a di-"it was at that moment a shower of kunai heading towards them decided to interrupt him mid-sentence. "State your name, and what your purpose is here!" Kisame and Itachi turned to look in the direction of the feminine voice came from. Kisame said, "Ah, you saved us a lot of trouble coming here instead of us coming to find you."

* * *

To Sakura present time

A couple of trees in front of Itachi, Sakura stood with her still wet hair sticking to any piece of skin it can touch while the rest of it fluttered behind her in the light breezes. Her skin glistened as rays of sunshine broke through the canopy of leaves, her tight tank top and shorts desperately clung to her form due to her skin still being wet from her bath in the lake. Her petite feet exposed due to her lack of shoes, which she left back at her den in her rush to see what set off all her traps. Her emerald eyes seemed to glow in the shadows casted on her face as if she was some kind of fay looking in on the world of mortals.

 _"Damn! I didn't know Akatsuki were in the area, and why are they looking for me!"_ Sakura thought darkly to herself as she wondered what the chances were of the Akatsuki men mistaking her for someone else and leaving. Inner snorted loudly at this thought and said with a voice heavy with sarcasm, **"Oh yeah because there are so many pink haired kunoichies running around in the area!"** Sakura glared internally at Inner, and snarled, _"You are not helping my case Inner!"_ **"I wasn't trying to, and you might want to pay attention to the scary men that are ogling you at the moment."** Inner replied. At that comment, Sakura focused on the two men standing before her, and she narrowed her eyes at them. Both men were looking her up and down as if they were judging her (which they were in a way). The man with silky black hair was way more subtle about it then the huge blue man, but they both made her extremely uncomfortable with their stares. She knew that they planned to get whatever they wanted from her whether she agreed to it or not, but she would be damned if she just handed it over.

* * *

To Itachi

Itachi couldn't help but think back on the little pink haired girl from his younger brother's team, and admire what a gorgeous woman she grew to be. It was no secret that in Sakura's youth, she was hopelessly in love with his little brother, and though she was very smart, she could hardly protect herself much less contribute to a fight. However, the woman's lean form revealed years of conditioning, training, and judging from the hardly noticeable scars covering her skin, several battles. He noticed her body developed quite nicely, and one thing that really caught his attention was her chest that used to be hardly noticeable A's are now hard to ignore D's. She was an enchanting woman to look at, and he being only a man enjoyed the view she made. "If I wasn't a member of the Akatsuki, I would have liked to meet her for a different reason. However, I am a member of the Akatsuki, and I have duties to fulfill." Itachi thought as he noticed her eyes narrowed. He glanced over to Kisame to see his partner still looking over the kunoichi, and he let out a sigh. _"I already just want to turn back, and put this mission behind us. The longer we drag this out; I lose the opportunity to gather vital information for Jiraiya-sama, and I would rather just get this over with."_ He thought as he returned his attention to Sakura.

"Kunoichi we have been sent to retrieve you. Come with us quietly, and we will bring you no harm." He spoke only loud enough for his voice to carry over to her, but not so soft, that she might misunderstand him. Kisame threw him a dirty look when he told her that they would not harm her if she came peacefully. He knew Kisame was always eager for a fight, but Itachi personally did not want to bring harm to those that may not deserve it. He heard the girl snort, and say, "It seems your partner disagrees with you! What would you want me for anyway! I mean I am just a weak kunoichi that just happens to be passing by, so you must have mistaken me for someone else." Itachi resisted the urge to raise his eyebrow at her attempt to make them shift their attention from her, and he successfully kept his face neutral. He decided to humor her, and tell her, "I will take the responsibility of monitoring you, and protect you from threats such as my partner. Also, there are not many pink haired kunoichies that happen to be in the area, and you, Sakura Haruno, have some shall we say features that set you apart from them."

* * *

To Sakura at the moment

Inner was rolling around within Sakura's mind at Itachi's comment, and she was laughing extremely hard as she wheezed out, **"I told. He he . you. Ha. Sooo! And look at this guy! He acts like just a moment ago he wasn't giving you the hungry eyes! Ha ha ha. I wonder if he would be able to keep that impassive face if we took away his big cloak that covers him!"** With those comments out, Inner resumed rolling around in Sakura's mind with laughter. She was no longer capable of making words, much less sentences. Sakura ending up letting out a snort from trying to hold back her laughter at what face the Uchiha would make if he didn't have his cloak to hide the rest of him. Sakura tried to maintain a serious outlook on her situation, but it was getting hard with Inner laughing her ass off from inside her head. Sakura tried to talk to Inner, _"Inner! This is serious! I have 2 S-rank criminals here to take me to den filled with other S-rank criminals! We need to find a way out of this!"_ However, what she got in response was, **"If all else fails, Strip!"** Sakura not liking this idea yelled back inside her head, _"And how do you expect that to help me!"_ Inner being one filled with wisdom said, **"It probably won't, but I want to see those bastards look like the dogs they are before they take us away!"** Sakura face palmed, and said, _"Why thank you so much for bestowing upon me what tiny bits of wisdom you own."_

* * *

To the guys outside of Sakura's head

Itachi and Kisame watched a variety of emotions cross over Sakura's face, and at some point, she even snorted at something. They glanced at each other wondering what they should do with this situation in front of them. They could easily jump her now, and just bring her back to the base knocked out. However, the woman does not seem completely sane, and they both know very well the crazies can be dangerous regardless of being civilian or ninja. Kisame finally getting bored yelled up to her, "Hey pinky! Make up your mind are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way! If you want to do it the hard way I am all for it, but we are busy people." Sakura's head snapped up, and glared down at Kisame with such anger that if looks could kill, Kisame would have been tortured painfully before death as she said, "Shut up you damn shark! You think I am not a busy person? You were the ones to interrupt my bath, trip my traps, and ask me to come home with you like a freaking stray! I am a very busy person! Until recently, I have been practically living at the hospital with about a 5-hour break a day that is often times interrupted with an emergency call, and on my days off, I am still stuck in that damn office doing paperwork because we are under staffed! Don't you dare tell me about being busy!" After Sakura's very angry rant, she turned around, and ran in to the forest away from her secret paradise.

Itachi stared at Kisame with an unimpressed look for a few moments before he took off after Sakura to capture her. It was common knowledge that even as appreciated as medics were, not many people wanted to be medics. Medics were not to fight on the front lines in battle, so they aren't injured because they were needed to heal those that get wounded. In addition, it takes a lot of training, so this leaves a shortage of medics that often leads to each medic to always be training or working. They wanted Sakura Haruno because she was an extremely skilled medic, and the more skilled the medic the more they are worked into the ground. Kisame huffed, and set off after the angry pinkete.

* * *

To Sakura

" _Inner we are going to give those jerks hell! What traps do we have in the area, where they are, and what damage will they cause?"_ Inner excited with the turn of events answered, **"I can't wait! Well we have about 4 explosive traps in the area after shark face tripping a hefty amount. I suggest we lead them into each one, and unleash variations of jutsu and kunai when they lose their footing. If that doesn't work we take them to the c4 pit where we lined the trees c4 with the underground spike pit."** Sakura thought on it, and decided it was a good plan due to these events happening suddenly. Knowing that Kisame and Itachi were catching up, she pushed chakra into her feet to speed up, and set off for her first trap.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This will be my first time writing an action scene, so if you guys want to send suggestions, or advice, I am willing to look into it. See you the next chapter!


End file.
